School Girl Uniform
by LaDyFiCtIoN
Summary: Kagome and Sango decide to try something new and switch outfits, much to the delight of Miroku who knows just how to show he likes it. [Slight SM]


_Inspired after I saw a Doujinshi._  
  
Odd little Miroku/Sango ficclet. Other hinting as well. I think you can assume who I mean.  
  
**Disclaimer**: I only want Miroku's voice actor...  
  
-School Girl Uniform-  
  
He couldn't believe his eyes. There she was, standing in front of them in the modern day girl, Kagome's clothes that fit her as nicely as they fit the owner herself. It had started off with simple observations on a lazy day of well needed relaxation after another long and strenuous battle with a demon for a one shard of the jewel. The pace of recollection was slow and tedious, on the contrary to monk's heart, which beat vehemently when his blue orbs fixed themselves upon the huntress, clothed differently.  
  
Though, he didn't mind gazing upon her scandalous body, fully clad in her onyx and rose armor with her hair nicely placed atop her head with tresses that swayed loosely behind her. Her long dress was quite reserved, and left everything to the imagination which after long and hard days had no time to produce the imagery of her slowly slipping out of the articles.  
  
To say the least, Miroku was a lecherous man and much to his delight, Sango was now wearing Kagome's school girl uniform. Everyone had passed judgment on the future girl's clothing before but the exterminator always wondered if it was comfortable, maybe even more so then her own attire. To cease her questioning, Kagome offered they exchange, she as well had always pondered how Sango could manage to stay constantly with two layers veiling her slim figure.  
  
The girls put as ease their wondering thoughts and changed a simple switch for the day. Kagome was shyer to reveal herself firstly, her body hugging armor was a bit much for her to sport around and with the perverted grin playing upon Miroku's lips, waiting to see both women in swapped clothing, and she felt the blush deepen on her cheeks.  
  
Yet Sango had convinced her to expose her temporary look first, excluding the jade dress and large weaponry, Kagome walked out of Kaede's hut in the ebony that matched her hair. At first, no one said a word, except Shippo giggling at the fact that her embarrassment matched the pink in the armor. InuYasha had found the whole ordeal pointless and in his bitterly fashion, had called everyone idiots, especially a certain someone almost drooling at the thought and leapt up to a tree branch, high up in his tree.  
  
Miroku clapped for Kagome, calling her beautiful, refraining from his casual baring my child verse. She was content to receive the positive feedback, beginning to actually enjoy the ensemble and complementing herself. But when InuYasha finally laid his amber orbs upon the sight, he was almost dumbfounded and mouth left agape, with drool of his own threatening to leak over his bottom lip. Kagome had been oblivious to this and when he refused to look at her again, the magical word slipped past her own lips and he came crashing to the ground.  
  
**''SIT!''**  
  
The collision with the ground was a painful fall indeed, Miroku had mused, judging by the height of speed of the fall only to earn himself a death glare that only intensified with he grinned again at Kagome.  
  
''You lecherous freak! Stop undressing her with you're eyes!'' The dog demon hollered and Shippo giggled again fiendishly, burying his face in his tail and the girl in question to flush a deeper shade of crimson.  
  
''I wouldn't need to in that outfit. But you would already know that wouldn't you?''  
  
Just as Miroku was about to die by the clawed hands of InuYasha, the other woman stepped out of the hut and everything else in the world lost all meaning to the monk. Even InuYasha had stopped his death killing actions to glance at Sango, carefully stepping outside onto the grass barefooted.  
  
''Well what do you think?'' She asked hesitantly.  
  
Miroku couldn't even put into words what his mind was screaming at him. He hadn't a clue where to begin. Should he start with her legs in full display, showing off her creamy ivory skin, so smooth and delicate? Or the fact that, yet still in a green outfit, the color suited her marvelously. He'd have to mention that he loved the skimpy length and folds in the skirt. There was also the fact that she looked more innocent and placid with her hair still up and that a look of youth vibrated off her features.  
  
''You're so pretty Sango. Kagome should bring you back a suit like that.'' The small fox demon proclaimed as he nodded his head vigorously.  
  
InuYasha gave his approval, claiming she looked more and more like what one of Kagome's futuristic friends would look like and no one could tell if it was complementary or insulting. There were no traces of sarcasm so Sango deemed it a good thing, rather than bad.  
  
Kagome had already given her own opinion while they switched clothes, finding the outfit to give her new life to her appearance and an invigorated look.  
  
Though when it came down to it, Sango only really cared about one person's thoughts and he'd remained silent, though his eyes roamed over her features and she could feel them still lingering upon herself.  
  
''Well, Miroku...what do you think?'' She stepped closer to him, only to find her feet had brought her right in front of him as he looked up at her and for once, he gazed in her eyes and not her curved hips or blossomed chest.  
  
It seemed almost like a trick question, one that any answer too would result in injury but Miroku had always been the risky type, a true womanizer. The pain would always be worth the pleasure, if he ever did get any.  
  
_''I...''_ He stood up slowly, taking his time as he contemplated an answer.  
  
She waited patiently till he stood straight, his height greater then hers, yet not towering her. There was a look of determination in her eyes and great pride as amusement merely flickered through his own briefly as he still looked contemplative, leaning slightly on his wooden staff as the jewels adorning it jingled.  
  
_''Think...''_  
  
Everyone watched on, waiting like Sango was thought her posture was beginning to show impatience as she slumped more to one side, her hand resting upon her hip. He was trying to be mysterious but failing miserably as they could all see through his mask of decency and all knew what was going through his mind at the current moment. Though Sango hoped for once, just once he would act like a gentleman and show some respect to her...  
  
_''You're...''_  
  
...But that would never happen and when his hand slid up her thigh and groped her buttocks, her own left a loud cracking sound and deep red mark upon his cheek.  
  
_''Hot...''_ He finished, rubbing the sore spot and throbbing sensation as she stormed off, muttering how she wanted her clothes back, NOW!  
  
**_-Ende-_**  
  
Moral of this story; Miroku's a hentai and we all love it.  
  
Funny? Not? Crap? Good?  
  
Review and tell me if I should never write InuYasha again! 


End file.
